Littlecloud's Dream
by Rock Me 1D
Summary: When ShadowClan has lost faith in starClan LIttlecloud must make sure the prophecy is fulfilled.
1. Chapter 1

**LITTLECLOUD'S DREAM**

**The untold story of Littlecloud and an untold prophecy revealed.**

"Sol, please let me go to the moon pool tonight. I need to share tongues with StarClan, and even if you don't believe in them I still do." I said with my small white puffed out and my tabby body standing tall looking down to this cat that was at least a tail length taller than me.

"No" He replied simply."This StarClan you talk of is not real and even if they were then how come i predicted the sun to vanish and they did not." He said explaining it as if I were a small little kit.

"Never look down on me and never question StarClan" I yowled letting everyone hear me. I became the center of attention as the faces turned toward me. "I am going to that moonpool tonight and you can not stop me. Even if you could you could not stop me from sharing dreams with StarClan!"

"Well i hope you are happy sharing dreams with your non-existent StarClan from here because you will not go, I shall not permit you!" Sol shouted.

"This is not your clan Sol, I will only listen to Blackstar, and Blackstar don't try to make me call you Blackfoot because you know i won't!" I shouted "I will only listen to my leader and so will half of these cats! Sol, you are a mange-ridden mousebrain that should learn something about ancestors. LESSON 1!" I shout so enraged. "They listen and watch over you from silverpelt. LESSON 2! They all must hate you for destroying their existance by doing the same thing to them as you are doing to us, and LESSON 3! You WILL die and go no where! You are not evil enough to go to the world below, but you are not good enough to even join starclan who accept any willing to come. You will wander and have a horrible afterlife!" I shout feeling like ripping his throat out any second would be the best option. A she-cat could not have been madder.

"Take him to the prisoners den. He can have a nice long sleep filled with starclan in there" Sol said unshaken.

"Sol i am not questioning you, but isn't that a little harsh?" Blackstar replied, finally stepping into the conversation.

"No nothing is to harsh for someone who's tied down like that, and refuses to obey their leader."

Two cats grabbed my scruff and started pulling me toward the den. They were Snaketail and Ratscar. As we crossed the camp I noticed their apprentices, Scorchpaw and Shrewpaw, who were following us, looking at me like I was a traitor. I shook the two warriors off and stalked out of camp and into the dark hole in the ground.

00000

I circled the little moss that was in here and then curled up onto it. I was asleep, although i still wonder about what i would have dreamed of at the moonpool.

As i slept i dreamt of StarClan and our old leader Raggedstar. He was good. He was before Tigerstar, and before Brokenstar. He told me "There will be no shadow without thunder to light at the darkest of times. Then finally the sun will leave, but the flame will shine, as the stars have chosen. Be faithful Littleclould. Keep faith and all will be well, but if you fail to do so your clan will fall. You will have to break the warrior code for it to still exist in ShdowClan. We have faith in you Littlecloud. Keep faith, keep faith." And then he vanished. I was alone in the darkness, wondering what that dream meant. The sun was here again, but could it mean it will be gone forever this time. But what about the sun leaving. Does it refer to sol? Will the sun vanish forever this time? And what is the flame that shines? What about the shadow part, What does that mean? If The sun is here then how will it be dark needing thunder to light? So many questions, so little information. What does it all mean? STARCLAN HELP ME!

"Ahh" I yelled as I tumbled down farther into the hole that was the Prisoner's Den. I tried to climb back up, but I couldn't. I needed to find the path up, but I couldn't. I tried to make footholds in the wall by pawing holes into it, but it just wasn't stable enough to hold my weight. and when i tried clawing my way up I just collapsed back down with dirt in between my claws.

"Littlecloud, follow my voice." Said a voice from above. It was Kinkfur, one of my friends, and probably my guard. I did as she said and followed her voice to the right. I felt the familiar path of the Prisoner's Den leading up to the exit.

I could see the light seeping in behind Kinkfur. She said, "Here, eat this. I know you must be hungry", as she tossed the shrew a couple tail lengths down to me. "I know I shouldn't have, but I did, so eat."

"Thank you," I said," How can I ever repay you?"

"Well you can by patching me up when you get out of there, a rat got into my den and it scratched me up pretty badly." She said as I noticed a red gash on her light brown tabby fur.

"Okay I wi-"I say, my face turned from a smile that I didn't even no was there, to a frown. She walked away.

I'm a little disappointed because she left me, but a patrol was probably passing. I bent my head down and chewed on the frog, but didn't swallow.

"Littlecloud! I'm sorry I left, but a patrol came by and I need to tell you something. I'm not the only conspirator of Sol" She stepped back,_ great she's leaving again- wait no- _a patrol stepped into view. Whitewater, Crowfrost, Olivepaw, Redpaw and Tawnypelt stepped into view.

"I'm so sorry they did this to you Littlecloud." Tawnypelt said.

"I'm okay, but the future of the clan might not be. Hurry up and get me out of here so I can tell you everything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thunder**

"Littlecloud, I see you have been let out of the prisoner's den."** S**ol said. "Are you ready to accept that there is no StarClan and even if there were what good can a bunch of dead cats do?"

"Sol, I will NEVER say that StarClan is a myth. They are very powerful and if they thought it was right they could kill you right now!" I stalked away from him and into my den before he could punish me again.

"Kinkfur, Tawnypelt. I have to talk to you two." They followed me to my den.

"What is it? "They asked me.

"I had a dream from StarClan. It said that shadows can not exist in the darkest without thunder to light them, the sun will vanish, and a chosen flame will shine." I pause looking at them to see if they got that. "I've already figured out the first part. Shadows need thunder in the darkest of times. We can not make it through these hard times without ThunderClan. I can't figure out the rest though."

"Well I would think that Flamepaw would be the flame, but I have some news I have to tell you." She paused. I looked at her wondering why she wouldn't think Flamepaw was the flame. Now that I think about it he could be chosen by StarClan to do anything. He has such great faith. He should shine. "I'm taking my kits and myself to ThunderClan. They have kin there and will have a sure chance of being in a real clan for the future."

"WHAT!" I hiss. "Flamepaw could be our only chance. A youthful cat with such belief. I would have chosen him to be my apprentice if I were allowed to have one."

"What did Rowanclaw say?" Kinkfur asks.

"I haven't told him yet? I plan to tell him soon though. I want to go out hunting tomorrow and when I get back to camp it won't be ShadowClan's."

"May StarClan light your path then. I hope you will be the thunder from the prophecy now, or your kin."I say.

Kinkfur was still standing in awe with her jaw wide open. Suddenly she explodes, "Are you insane? You are a SHADOWCLAN cat at heart. No one cares where you were born you've proven yourself a thousand times over that you are loyal to ShadowClan and now you just decide to go back!"

"It's not for me it's for my kits. You know we will always be ShadowClan cats, but not like this. I'd rather give up pride than belief. Littlecloud will be sleeping in the prisoner's den every other night because of his faith and I don't want that to happen to any of my kits. Flamepaw has already challenged Toadfoot about StarClan. I was just lucky Sol didn't see it. If I want to live a clan life it will have to be in ThunderClan."

Tawnypelt walks out of my den "Tawnypelt, we need to do something about Sol. Stay just for a minute longer."

She keeps walking and without even turning around she says "I have to tell Rowanclaw. Now. Don't tell him I told you first. Goodbye. I will miss you both and if You two succeed in your plan and if Blackstar lets me, I will come back to ShadowClan. If not, farewell Kinkfur, Littlecloud." She rushed out of my den and ran to Rowanclaw, obviously sad about having to leave her clan behind.

After Tawnypelt left my den and I'm alone with Kinkfur."Are you just going to let her leave?" She asked me.

"She can do whatever she wants. This is what's best for her kits. If it weren't for them I would be yelling at her like a Queen whose kits were just eaten." I paused. She let out a mrow laughter and I commented, "You know you really are a she-cat."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked in a fun loving tone. Her voice suddenly gets serious, "So what's your plan?"

"We have to do something about Sol. We need to show him that StarClan does exist just as much as us, and more. If only StarClan could send me a sign on what to do."

"Littlecloud that's it. If we could get StarClan to show Blackfoot a sign then his faith would be restored and Sol would be driven out for good."

"Kinkfur, I like your idea, but how will we get StarClan to send a sign. I mean I can't just magically have a dream with Raggedstar and say you need to show yourself to Blackstar or we will lose faith in you." Kinkfur looked at me with a pleading face. "No!"

"Please. At least try it." She insisted.

"Fine I say, but you know I can't choose when I'm going to have a dream with StarClan without going to the moonpool." I say.

"Well then lets make you go to the moonpool. I'll act like your guard since you aren't allowed out without one, so lets go." Her excitement in her voice worried me. I thought I knew where she was going with this. I just hoped I was wrong.

"Now?"

"Now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Pawsteps**

I talked Kinkfur into letting us go to the moonpool The next day, so now we have a full day to make the journey.

I led Kinkfur along the side of the lake. Just as we were passing the halfbridge she asked "Are we almost there yet?" She was already moaning like she planned it would only be a short walk.

"Stop acting like a kit. We're not even half way there yet. Besides, we are still on our territory, we can hunt." I say sitting down.

"Yay!" She starts sniffing the air and disappears behind a tree. I look down the river marking the border and see Tawnypelt, Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw, and Flamepaw crossing it into ThunderClan territory with a patrol waiting for them on the other side.

"Goodbye Tawnypelt, Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw, Flamepaw, I was looking forward to having you as an apprentice." I murmur into my paws, barely loud enough for myself to even hear, let alone Flamepaw. I just hope that somewhere in his mind he knows I said goodbye.

"Hey lazy, want to share some of my thrush. I think it wandered off of ThunderClan territory." Her voice stopped and her eyes follow my gaze.

"You really think he's the shining flame?"

"Yes."

"You know that the flame can't be in another clan." I nod.

"Let's get going I want to be there by moon high." I say. I quickly take a bite out of the thrush and say "You can have the rest."

000

When we reached the moonpool Kinkfur freaked out. "Have there really been that many trips here for that many paw prints? Were there cats before us that came here because some look like they have been here for ever?" I ignored the rest of her questions until she asked her first one I knew the answer to. "Should I stand guard when you share dreams?"

"Please. I know you will get tired, and hungry, but please don't hunt, or sleep." I replied.

"I know that. I remember the basics of the warrior code, unlike somebody." She said nudging my belly.

"What? I'm a tom you mousebrain!" she started laughing "I will get you for that one." I hissed playfully.

"Haha I got you." She said.

"Okay, okay I have to dream, you have to gaurd." She watched me as I slowly lowered my head down and lapped up some water. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was seeing Raggedstar again.

"Littlecloud, it was foolish of you to come tonight. I know why you are here, but I can not grant your request. It will all be revealed soon what your dream meant, and please don't come back for one foolish question you already know the answer to again. It will only get you in more trouble with Sol."

"Raggedstar I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you know anything about Sol? Where did he come from and how did he know the sun would vanish?"

"I do not know where he came from, but I can tell you that he did not predict the sun to vanish, all he did was listen intently to a wise old badger who spilled all of our clan secrets."

"Midnight? The one who helped us find our way here?"

"Sadly it is so. Please never speak of this to any cat and you will find your pawsteps leading you to a long happy life with the clans and with StarClan."

"Thank you Raggedstar. I am sorry for coming and disturbing you, but I'm glad I did. It helps my faith remain strong. Goodbye."

"May StarClan light your path" He replied.

I woke up to Kinkfur asking "Can he show himself, did you talk to him?"

"I talked to him."

"What did he say?" Kinkfur asked just as hyper as before.

"I can't tell you, but Sol doesn't know more than StarClan. That is for sure."


End file.
